pillados infraganti
by analuchera
Summary: hipo y astrid son descubiertos y se les detienen varios romances por culpa¿? descubre quienen son leen y comenten
1. Chapter 1

_**Ola de nuevo os traigo una historia graciosa y mucho romance que se fastidia y no voy a decir mas leerlo que para algo esta AstrixHipo, no se aclararme si muerte roja o verde, lo siento si tarde mucho por que es estado si recargado, bacteria y de obras así que lo tuve difícil**_

_**no me pertenece nada es de dreaworks solo escribo por diversión**_

_**0000**_

_**Pillados infraganti**_

Había pasado seis meses desde la pelea contra la muerte roja, la vida de berk era muy buena, los dragones convivían con los vikingos y los niños jugaban con los bebe dragones, todos los dragones estaban volando, enseñar a volar a sus hijos, durmiendo, tomando el sol (que raro era, nevando siete meses al año y granizando a los otros tres) o siendo entrenados entre si que aunque no hay guerra entre ellos puede haber una pelea contra otro pueblo

En dos casas abajo de la colina era la residencia hofferson en esa casa dormía una muchacha llamada Astrid hofferson tenia el pelo rubio como el oro, tenia los ojos de un color azul océano, era muy atlética y ágil para ser delgada pero aun que fuera asín era la mejor guerrera del pueblo, ella siempre llevaba una camiseta como de camuflaje, unas hombreras con pequeñas caras calavera que lo sujetaba a la camiseta, también una falda de piel y encima una falda de picos, alrededor puestas en el cinturón era el mismo tipo de calavera de las hombreras, debajo de las dos faldas un pantalón de color azul oscuro y unas botas de piel, llevaba también una especie de brazalete con cintas que le llegaba desde el codo a la mano y se enrollan en un dedo como unos guantes de boxeo

La chica se despertó cogió su hacha y fue a la casa de Hipo su novio ( aunque sus padres no sabia eso y el tampoco pero sabia que por los besos si), para enseñarlo a luchar y ponerle un poco de musculo en esos brazos, pecho y piernas que tenia, cuando llego a la casa del jefe( que era la mas grande y estaba en la colina para ver todo el pueblo a caso de ataque ) llamo a la puerta, cuando abrieron la puerta quien la abrió era un joven vikingo que tenia el pelo castaño o rojizo, tenia unas cuantas pecas en la cara, tenia los ojos de color verde bosque, llevaba un camiseta con mangas largas de color verde, un chaleco de piel, un pantalón de color marrón y llevaba un bota por que en la otra llevaba una pierna ortopédica como si fuera un pie, estaba formado de un tronco en la rodilla y el resto de metal como dijo Bocón al estilo Hipo, ella le dijo que hay que practicar asín que fueron a la cala acompañados del inseparable amigo (o como a el le gustaba hermano) chimuelo con ellos

Cuando llegaron a la cala que se convirtió en sito de entrenamiento para él, empezaron a levantar pesas, lanzar armas, flexiones etc...

después de todo el entrenamiento descansaron un rato con la comida que habían traído por que se pasarían todo el día entrenando

_como sigas asín me vas a matar algún día de estos – dijo el joven cansado y agotado

_no pienso hacerlo, por que sino con quien puedo bromear y puedo dar besos, a tu primo? Por que eso si le gustaría- le dijo muy astuta la chica haber si caía en la trampa y se ponía celoso

_con ese idiota ni en broma yo soy el único, el único que te quiere de verdad y que te ama no por lo que son sino por lo que eres- dijo alterado y cuando se dio de cuenta que le había dicho te amo, se puso como un tomate y inclino la cabeza por pura vergüenza

Astrid por otro lado se quedo en estado de shock le había dicho que la amaba y no por ser bonita y delgada sino por su carácter, se quedaron en silencio durante lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que uno hablo

_así que te gusto por mi carácter y me amas? - le pregunto con timidez por la respuesta _por que no me siento segura, por que e hablado con timidez_

Hipo la miro como si le creció otra cabeza y se pregunto si ella era la misma que había conocido y amado pero este lado de la joven que nunca había conocido y le resultaba extraño viniendo de la mejor de la chicas del mundo que el conocía, al final recordó que le pregunto si le gustaba

_si, me gusta tu perseverancia en la cosas, tu terquedad y otras cosas mejores y eres preciosa y hermosa- le dijo con mucha sinceridad _quien soy? Le e dicho que es hermosa y preciosa ay dios seguro me mata _

_a mi tu también me gusta y te amo -le dijo sonrojándose, el se sonrojo un rojo mas oscuro y pensó _le gusto, me quiere_

___vaya esto debe ser un sueño la chica que e amado toda mi vida me quiere – lo dijo con una alegría enorme

_y los besos no servían de nada? - pregunto

_bueno yo siempre pensé que siendo el héroe de Berk solo te gustaba por eso así que es por eso que lo e dicho – dijo con un poco de vergüenza y timidez de decir lo que de verdad pensaba desde que se besaron por primera vez

_bueno pues deja de pensar y vive el presente – cuando se lo dijo le dio un beso apasionado por lo que habían descubierto que se amaban mutuamente y es oficial eran novios

Cuando terminaron siguieron como antes el joven consiguió vencer a su novia a un duelo (pero por pura suerte), cuando terminaron de entrenar se fueron a pasear antes de volver y dormir, llegaron a un árbol, Hipo cogió su cuchillo y empezó a escribir A+H en medio de un corazón, a Astrid le gusto tanto que le dio un beso y el encantado otro pero fueron interrumpidos por varias risas que eran de chimuelo, su padre y Bocón, que al parecer su buen "amigo" los había traído y sabia de su secreto( por eso a Estoico tarda de enterase de todo lo que pasa en la isla)

_muchas gracias amigo por delatarme- le dijo con sarcasmo pero una parte de el estaba frustrado de que lo habían interrumpido podías_ haber no traído a mi padre y Bocón y podría seguir besando a mi hermosa novia_

Chimuelo solo le dedico una sonrisa sin dientes y con la forma descarada de la cara con si le hubiera leído la mente le dijo** lo siento amigo pero de todas maneras te pillarían, pero que malo eres escondiéndote detrás de un árbol yo me hubiera ido a una cueva, una casa deshabitada o a la montaña**

_ehhhhh y tu que miras no es que me estuviera aprovechando pe- fue interrumpido por la risa de su padre

**_**jajajajajajaja por fin mi hijo consigue una novia, por fin me puedo jubilar-le dijo alegrado por su hijo y por el que dentro de unos años seria abuelo

_si y también una boda – cuando dijo esto Bocón los dos enamorados se pusieron muy rojos

_Hipo tu sabes que esto no tardara en difundirse anda vayámonos, asín puedo decírselo a mis padre y no se cabrean conmigo si se enteran de parte de mi y no del bocazas de Bocón y tu padre –le dijo susurrándole al oído

_si, sera lo mejor así que vayámonos- le susurro también para que su padre no se entere, su amigo tampoco y su maestro

Hipo y Astrid se escabulleron a hurtadillas para no ser localizados que se largaron y después se fueron por otro camino mas rápido, cuan do llegaron a la casa de Astrid, ella le dio un beso de despedida y que tenga mucho cuidado con su padre por que le pondrá un interrogatorio y se dieron las buenas noches

Cuando Hipo llego a casa su padre le llamo para hablar y llegaron las peores pesadillas que pidió el le interrogo sobre el y la chica hofferson, cuando terminaron el pobre Hipo se tuvo que ir a la cama por puro extre por culpa de su interrogador, al llegar a su habitación se encontrón con su amigo acostado al lado de su cama

_muchas gracias amigo, gracias a ti e tenido el peor y único interrogatorio e tenido en mi vida- lo dijo con un toque sarcástico y dramático

Chimuelo le dio una cara que le decía _aquí** estoy para todo incluso curiosear en tu relación**

_lo que estés pensando espero que no sea malo para mi pero si no vuelve a traer a mi padre cuando estoy con mi novia te daré otra cesta de pescado para todas las veces que comas- le chantajeo al dragón para que no se metiera en su vida

Al oír esto chimuelo salto a su hermano y le lamiéndola cara en gesto de agradecimiento, Hipo el pobre tuvo que lidiar con la lengua de chimuelo que le lamia y cuando paro le dijo que como lo volviera hacer lo que izo esta tarde no le daría la otra cesta y los dos como buenos "hermanos" se durmieron y no sabrían el gran día que tendrían o tendrá el para el siguiente día

_**0000**_

_**bueno al final planee hacer dos cap pero tenia pensamiento de uno pero me llego una idea así que pasara en el siguiente cap?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno esta es la otra idea que tenia espero que os guste, va a ver mucha vergüenza en nuestra pareja favorita por culpa no lo digo queréis saberlo pues leerlo **_

_**0000**_

A la mañana siguiente chimuelo despertó a su jinete para poder volar, la pega que era muy temprano casi no había salido el sol pero a el no le importaba quería volar,el joven se removió en la cama

_cinco minutos mas amigo- le dijo aun dormido y dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo

Chimuelo no acepto un no por respuesta asín que le quito las mantas con los dientes y lo empujo con la nariz para tirarlo de la cama, el pobre se despertó con un golpe de su cara en el suelo frió, el gimió y se levanto del suelo

_vale vale ya me levanto- le dijo mientras bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos

_por que me tienes que levantar tan temprano?- le pregunto a su "buen amigo"

Chimuelo solo le contesto con una sonrisa al estilo Hipo

Después de la pequeña pelea de chimuelo para sacar a su hermano de la cama fueron a volar, en el cielo Hipo se sentía en paz con el mundo como si todo estuviera en sincronía, el viento soplando en sus oídos, el paisaje hermoso del amanecer en las nubes, el joven decidió hacer una caída libre asín que se preparo y dio un salto en el aire para atrás, chimuelo le siguió y cayeron en picado al suelo, pero antes de caer en el suelo chimuelo dio la vuelta para que estuviera de espaldas a el joven y el pudiera subirse a su espalda y frenar golpearon varios arboles con el aire (como en la primera vuelo de ellos y se cayeron ), después fueron por las rocas grandes que sobresalían del agua y probaron un truco, cuando se acercaron a una roca que parecía una especie de mesa, Hipo salto de la espalda de chimuelo y voló por encima de la roca y aterrizo de nuevo en la espalda de su amigo

A continuación de volar fue a entrenar con Astrid en la cala pero en vez de estar todo el día solo hasta la tarde para poder trabajar en la fragua y ayudar con las comandas de pedidos a Bocón, en el entrenamiento Astrid le dio otro reto aparte de conseguir ponerla en el suelo tenia que mantenerla durante por lo menos cinco segundos

Empezó el duelo y Hipo solo tenia un escudo (el de la película) y una espada mientras que Astrid llevaba su buena amiga-arma su hacha que le izo su novio en su cumpleaños séptimo y un escudo, Astrid le dejo cargar contra ella pero lo paro con el escudo y ella aprovecho para golpearlo con su hacha pero el lo para con su escudo lo malo que se quedo atascado en el escudo de su novio, ella se quedo sin arma asín que hicieron siguieron con un duelo pero sin armas, Hipo intento vencerla otra vez pero no fue fácil y ella le consiguió clavar al suelo, ella sonrió victoriosa por que el no podía quitársela de encima, pero el joven tuvo una idea y beso a su novia, ella acepto el beso y lo continuo, pero no se dio cuenta de que el se puso en la cima y la volvió a ganar, ella se quedo perpleja de lo que había pasado y empujo a el de encima suya, los dos se sentaron en silencio hasta que ella hablo

_eso no vale- le dijo indignada

_nadie dijo que no valía besar a tu novia cuando estas en un duelo con ella- le dijo con un aire de ganador por que la había ganado dos días seguidos a la gran guerrera Astrid hofferson

_no me seas chulito Hipo Horrendos Abadejo III, por que tu sabes lo que pasa cuando me cabrean- le dijo como si le vaya a pegar

_como odio que digan mi nombre entero, pero si lo se y eso por eso que también me gustas por que te pones muy guapa también si te enfadas o no-le dijo haciéndose el chulito y haber si se libra del golpe por que ya tuvo bastante esta mañana al despertarse

_no intestes librarte que no te vas a librar de mi y tu lo sabes-le dijo muy seria

_claro soy tu novio y no puedes vivir sin mi-le dijo de broma

_si y tu sin mi, por que te pones fatal, te acuerdas cuando me cabree contigo y no te hable en dos semanas? - le devolvió la broma cruzándose de brazos

_si y es verdad no puedo vivir sin ti almeno eso fue un error que cometí, no volvería a cometerlo sabiendo que te perdería por que eres mi vida, mi corazón no podría bombear si tu no estas en mi vida, es por ti por que estoy vivo- le dijo cogiendo las manos de ellas entre las suyas, con tono serio y con toda honestidad

_Hipo eso es muy bonito y sabes a mi no me importaba que estuvieras pero debí darme cuenta que siempre estuviste hay preocupado de mi aunque no me importaras, pero ahora es diferente ahora estamos juntos y nada podrá separarnos incluso si son los mismos dioses o el destino siempre estaré junto a ti – cuando le confeso esto a Hipo se le resbalo una lagrima de felicidad y a ella también

_ohhhhhhh Astrid yo también estaré a tu lado nunca te abandonare – fue todo lo que dijo por que le dio un beso apasionado y lleno de promesas

Después del entrenamiento y el pequeño romance que tuvieron Hipo fue a la fragua a trabajar, cuando llego le saludo Bocón y le dio trabajo, estuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos hasta que alguien hablo

_asín que como fue tu entrenamiento?- le pregunto a su aprendiz

_muy bien por ahora, vencí a Astrid otra vez en un duelo – le dijo con aire de orgullo

_venciste a la chica hofferson?- le pregunto sorprendido de que la venciera

_si y quiero pasar el único día bueno que e tenido vale? - le dijo y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo

Pasaron lo que parecían horas Bocón le dijo que iba a tomar un descanso y se quedaría solo trabajando lo queda que era muy poco, después de terminar de pulir cuatro espadas y una hachas se acerco el anochecer pero lo que no espero es que una persona lo estaba viendo trabajar, cuando el se dio la vuelta metió un grito, salto para atrás y tiro varios martillos al suelo, cuando supo quien era se tranquilizo y ella lo ayudo a levantarse

_de verdad tienes la atención de un gorrión- le dijo su novia

_gracias por recordádmelo, pero que haces aquí ? Y cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- le pregunto interesado de por que lo había visitado y cuanto tiempo estuvo

_por lo menos no hay una ley de no visitar a mi novio en su trabajo y llevo un rato- le dijo con indiferencia

Hipo y Astrid se fueron a la trastienda, el sentó en una silla empezaron a hablar pero ella tenia planes por eso había ido allí, cuando menos se lo espero ella se sentó a horcajadas en la cintura de el, el se puso un poco rojo pero no le dio tiempo a replicar por que los labios de ella se encontró con los suyos y se besaron, pasaron asín un rato también se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con lengua, pasaron otro rato y en ese tiempo la chaqueta de piel de el encontró su camino al suelo, la falda y las hombreras también pero fueron arrojadas hace tiempo, el pelo atado en su trenza fue despeinado, sus guantes fueron un poco flojos, la camisa de Hipo fue un poco suelta enseñaba un poco el hombro y su pelo estaba todo despeinado, siguieron besándose sin darse de cuenta que Bocón volvió de su descanso y el se pregunto donde fue su aprendiz cuando entro en la trastienda le costo no reírse de la escena que tenia delante la chica hofferson sentada en el regazo del niño, podrían estar los dos asín si Bocón no hubiera abierto su boca

_te dejo cinco minutos solo y mira lo que me encuentro en vez de poner como antes en problemas al pueblo besando a una chica- dijo con un tono pícaro, los dos pararon y se dieron cuenta que en la cortina era Bocón mirándolos

Los dos se pusieron de un rojo profundo Hipo intento decir alguna escusa pero no tenia por que su maestro lo vio todo, pero como el es el los volvió a dejar solos, entonces Astrid se levanto de donde estaba

_adiós Hipo gracias por el momento estaría mas tiempo pero esta el – señalando con el dedo detrás de la cortina _ al menos ya es tarde asín que buenas noches cariño – esto lo dijo en un susurro

_y te amo y también me gustaría si no hubiera aparecido– le dijo a ella

_yo también pero que vamos a hacer?- le pregunto

_nada por ahora, bueno hasta mañana preciosa que tengas dulces sueños- le dijo con una sonrisa

_y tu también, eres increíble y por eso también te quiero-cuando le dijo le dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue

__sera mejor que también me valla a dormir-_ pensó Hipo

Hipo se fue a casa a dormir y se encontró que su buen amigo ya estaba dormido le rasco la oreja, después de pensar se fue a la cama y se quedo dormido valla día que había tenido

**fin**

_**0000**_

_**bueno se acabo espero que os aya gustado, comenten, critiquen o decir si os a gustado o no**_

_**hasta otra y gracia por los comentarios me motivaron**_


	3. Nota

_**Esto es para los que nose si miran mi perfil de fanfiction o no, pero es para informar, si alguien tiene preguntas tengo tumbrl me llamo analuchera y un facebook en el cual soy Analuchera analuchera , para que me digas lo que penseis o preguntar o tambien ayudarme a mejorar + o si alguien tiene una buena idea y no sabe como usarla me gustaria ayudarla/ayudarlo**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RECORDAR FACEBOOK :<em> Analuchera analuchera**

_**RECORDAR TUMBRL : **_**Analuchera**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Esto lo pongo en todas mis historias por si alguien no se a enterado<strong>


End file.
